Una Noche en el Desierto
by Luna Carya
Summary: Trowa y Quatre se conocen antes de la Operación Meteoro, ¿pero cómo sucedió?


**Una noche en el desierto**

**Autora:** Sekari Sumeragi  
**Escrito:** Junio de 2006  
**Revisado:** Junio de 2006  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing y sus personajes son propiedad de Bandai, Sotsu Agency y Sunrise. Tampoco es mío el libro "El Principito", lo escribió Antoine de Saint-Exupery.  
**Advertencias:** TWT, posiblemente podría ubicarse entre "Episode Zero" y el inicio de la serie; shounen-ai si lo quieren ver.  
**Clasificación:** General, fantasía, espiritual, (shounen-ai).  
**Parejas:** 3+4 (si se lo quiere ver)  
**N/A:** Basado parcialmente en el libro "El Principito". La "magia" que se puede hacer cuando piden demostrar que has leído un libro para una clase...  
**Dedicatorias:** Si lo lee a quien va dirigido, lo sabrá al leer las notas al final.  
" ... " lo que se dice  
/ … / lo que se piensa

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Durante la profunda noche del desierto, un viajero solitario continuaba el camino que días antes había comenzado con su familia. Tenía el cabello rubio, y la piel demasiado blanca como para ser originario de uno de aquellos países enterrados en la arena, contrariamente al concepto que se tiene de aquellos hombres grandes, con la piel tostada, ojos y cabello negros y brillantes. Una tormenta de arena lo había hecho perder la pista del camino. Afortunadamente había tomado uno de los jeeps, por lo cual no tendría que preocuparse por la fatiga, el hambre o la sed hasta días más tarde, y para entonces esperaba poder haberse reunido con su familia en su ciudad. A pesar de su corta edad, no era la primera vez que conducía, habituado a los viajes de su padre, incluso montaba camellos y tenía buena resistencia al calor. Pero sí era la primera vez que conducía él solo. Su padre era alguien muy importante, un negociante de todo aquello que creciera o se produjera en su país. No era propiamente el gobernante, pero no era necesario debido a todo el poder que tenía sobre los recursos naturales del área.

La suerte no le sonreía. Justamente en mitad de sus pensamientos, el auto se detuvo emitiendo fuertes sonidos metálicos. Se había descompuesto. Había bajado con las herramientas para intentar repararlo, y ya estaba inclinándose para abrir el cofre, cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas:  
"Por favor, dibújame un caballo. "  
"Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? "  
Al darse vuelta, se encontró con otro muchacho, más alto que él, de piel morena y ojos verdes, con el cabello castaño, no podía ser mayor o menor que él. Había aparecido de la nada, apenas hacía unos segundos estaba completamente solo.  
"Por favor, dibújame un caballo. "  
"No sé dibujar." Dijo, recordando los inútiles esfuerzos que había hecho durante su niñez más temprana, encontrándose solamente adultos incomprensivos. Siempre había tenido afinidad por el arte, inclinándose hacia la música más que a la pintura, pero había probado en casi todas las ramas, quedándose finalmente con su piano y su violín, por el cual tenía preferencia, a pesar de lo frágil y susceptible que era a cambios de temperatura y humedad.  
"No importa. No hagas caso de lo que otros piensan. Por favor, dibújame un caballo. "  
Ante la insistencia, y aquella mirada tan triste, al tiempo que vacía, decidió probar. Tomó un papel que tenía dentro del jeep, y dibujó el mejor caballo que pudo. Se lo mostró al muchacho.  
"Ese caballo es demasiado pequeño, sus patas son muy cortas. Quiero un caballo que pueda llevarme muy lejos. Dibújame otro caballo. "  
Era cierto, las piernas del muchacho eran largas. Nuevamente, dibujó un caballo, uno más alto.  
"Ahora este es muy flaco. También necesito que sea fuerte, si no, no podrá llevarme. "  
Al límite de su paciencia, pero sin poder negarse a aquellos ojos, otro caballo tomó forma.  
"Este es perfecto, es joven y fuerte, y no estaré arrastrando los pies al montarlo. Gracias." El muchacho de los ojos verdes mostró una media sonrisa, a través de la cual se advertía una gran pena.  
"¿De dónde vienes? Y no me has dicho tu nombre. Necesito saber el nombre de quien se lleva a mi caballo. Yo me llamo Quatre. "  
"Llámame... 'Trowa'. "  
Pasó un momento, antes de que Trowa continuara:  
"No puedes venir de muy lejos en esta cosa. "  
"La verdad es que estaba regresando a mi país. Hice un viaje muy largo con mi padre. Somos mercaderes¿sabes? Íbamos de vuelta, cuando me perdí por una tormenta de arena. ¿Tú de donde vienes?" Insistió Quatre.  
"De muy lejos. Pero debe ser agradable viajar con un grupo. Yo no he tenido uno por mucho tiempo. "  
"¿Has estado siempre solo? "  
Trowa solamente guardó silencio y miró el cielo nocturno.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Para el tercer día, Quatre sabía que Trowa venía de otro planeta. O algo parecido. No era propiamente un planeta ni un asteroide. Era un lugar a llamado "Colonia", y según lo que podía entender, había sido construido artificialmente y puesto en órbita, con el objetivo de intentar simular la vida en la Tierra. Pero no era lo mismo. A pesar de que se habían copiado todos los climas, y que se habían simulado todo tipo de ambientes y los habitaban cualquier cantidad de animales, había algo que no era lo mismo.  
Quatre sabía que había "nacido" en una Colonia, al igual que sus 29 hermanas. Pero no había permanecido ahí mucho tiempo. Esa Colonia era L4, y prácticamente era propiedad de su familia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El quinto día, Quatre se enteró de que Trowa había sido parte de una tropa de mercenarios en su Colonia. No por voluntad propia, ni porque existiera una conexión especial con aquella vida, pero era la única que conocía. No habían sido su familia realmente, pero después de una guerra en la cual muchos habían fallecido, había sido encontrado y adoptado por los mercenarios cuando tenía unos tres años de edad. Pero ni entonces ni ahora recordaba de dónde venía realmente.  
"Y entre todos esos hombres, siendo tú el más joven y débil… ¿no te hicieron pasar malos ratos? "  
"Pues no siempre se estaba bien, había que tomar trabajos difíciles, y al principio me daba miedo y me equivocaba. Tuve que aprender a disparar antes de tener 8 años. "  
Pero no era eso a lo que Quatre se refería. Trowa continuó su historia.  
"En mi Colonia conocí a alguien como yo. Estaba sola y me dijo que había perdido a sus padres, igual que yo. Así que la llevé con los mercenarios. "  
Quatre abrió los ojos muy grandes, adivinando qué era lo que aquellos hombres pudieron haberle hecho a la niña. Y de otra forma, algo dentro de él se sacudió ante la confesión de Trowa.  
"Era una niña muy delicada. No quería hacer nada para cooperar con los demás. Creo que era menor que yo, y ya se preocupaba por lucir bien. Pero también estábamos en medio de un conflicto. Nosotros salíamos a luchar y a trabajar. La dejábamos en el campamento con la indicación de correr y esconderse si alguien sospechoso se acercaba. Pudo habernos acompañado también, la ayuda era siempre necesaria. Y no hubiera sido la única mujer en participar. Pero era algo vanidosa. "  
"¿Y a ella no la molestaban los otros hombres? "  
Trowa se puso serio y miró a los ojos a Quatre. Supo que no preguntaba con malicia ni con morbo, que ninguna de sus preguntas había sido con esas intenciones.  
"No esperaba que tú pensaras así de las personas. Creo que ese es un problema cuando uno está acostumbrado a vivir en medio de gente mayor. Puede que hayan sido mercenarios, pero también ellos habían perdido amigos, hijos, hermanos y padres en la guerra, y no querían que volviera a suceder. No toda la gente es mala. "  
"Perdona. No preguntaba por eso. "  
"Sí, lo sé. Tampoco tú eres una mala persona. Te preocupas por los demás. "  
"Y… ¿qué pasó con esta niña, cómo se llamaba? "  
"Se llamaba Midii. Quería que la protegiera, pero no soportaba que la viera en la noche o en las mañanas. Precisamente esos son los momentos más peligrosos. Me decía que con que la dejara en la tienda y cerrara bien estaría a salvo. Desde que aprendió a usar la sevillana fue más atrevida, pero aún quería ser protegida"  
"¿Dónde está ahora? No me digas que sigue en aquella Colonia, en medio de la guerra… sola... "  
"No, ya no está sola. Ahora soy el único que está solo."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ella los había traicionado. No había sido abandonada ni separada de los suyos. Había acordado vigilar a los mercenarios a cambio de que transportaran a su familia a un lugar más seguro. Los había engañado y vendido. El ejército había ejecutado a los mercenarios, que eran uno de los grupos opositores más fuertes que había en esa Colonia. Nuevamente, Trowa había sobrevivido. Era la segunda vez que perdía a su gente.  
"Te amo. "  
Trowa sólo había seguido caminando, dándole la espalda a Midii.  
"Te amo. Pero estás vacío. No tienes nada, por eso no entiendes que yo haya hecho esto. Yo tengo una familia. Y tengo un lugar a donde regresar. Tú no tienes ni siquiera un nombre. "  
Tal vez no se podía adivinar qué era lo que pensó el niño entonces, pero algo en su interior le dolió.  
"Adiós Midii. "  
Dejó atrás a esa niña que pasado un tiempo no lo recordaría.  
Fue entonces que Trowa, que no tenía nombre entonces, decidió abandonar su Colonia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Durante su viaje conoció a seis personas muy diferentes. Se metía a diferentes naves como polizón. No iban muy lejos, se mantenían a poca distancia de cada Colonia.  
Llegó primero a un asteroide con un hombre que se hacía llamar científico.  
"¿Qué es lo que hace un científico? "  
"Se dedica a muchas cosas. Yo me encargo de programar cualquier instrumento que pueda realizar una tarea determinada. Naves, computadoras, robots. Trabajé para construir la Colonia de donde vienes, pero no fui el único, ni tampoco esa es la única Colonia en el espacio. Ahora estoy trabajando en otro proyecto. "  
"¿Cómo sabe que vengo de una Colonia?" preguntó Trowa, "¿Qué es lo que está haciendo ahora? "  
"Por como llegaste aquí. No es normal que alguien que no sea de las Colonias pueda o quiera llegar a este lugar. Lo que estoy haciendo es secreto, nadie debe enterarse. "  
"Oh... "  
"Es muy importante, muy serio, es una rebelión. "  
Trowa, que vivía sin un nombre propio, decidió que la gente adulta era muy extraña, comenzaba a hablar de cosas de las que no quería que nadie supiera, como si quisiera que le preguntaran a propósito.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después, en el segundo asteroide, encontró a otro hombre.  
"¿Qué es lo que tú haces?", le preguntó.  
"Soy un científico, como mi colega del asteroide de junto. Encontrarás a cinco de nosotros en estos asteroides. ¿De donde vienes tú? "  
"Vengo de una Colonia. Pero no sé cuál sea. "  
"Interesante. Descríbeme tu Colonia. "  
Trowa le contó acerca de todo lo que conocía, de los vastos paisajes destruidos por las batallas, de altos árboles que caían sobre las casas al ser derribados, de los pequeños pueblos donde la gente vivía.  
"Debe ser L3. Entre los cinco colaboramos para construirlas. Pero yo prefiero por encima de otras ramas, diseñar cosas que no puedan ser detectadas. Son instrumentos maravillosos que nadie puede encontrar. "  
"¿Entonces para qué quieres hacer cosas maravillosas si nadie puede verlas? "  
Trowa seguía sin comprender a estas personas y sin nombre. Cada una era más extraña que la anterior. El segundo científico le respondió,  
"Es que se trata de una gran misión."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En el tercer asteroide, conoció al más peculiar de todos.  
"Tú eres un científico también. Conocí a otros dos en dos asteroides antes. ¿Qué es lo que tú haces? "  
"Yo soy más un mecánico que un científico, aunque sí me gusta experimentar con nuevos materiales. Acabamos de descubrir uno muy resistente. Lo usaremos en una gran misión"  
"Todos hablan de esa gran misión. Pero nadie dice nada en realidad. "  
El tercer científico siguió hablando sin prestar mucha atención al niño.  
"El problema es que me hace falta una cosa que acabo de perder. ¿Quisieras ayudarme? Pareces un muchacho inteligente. Lo que tienes que hacer es prometerme que volverás aquí en un tiempo. "  
"¿Cómo sabré cuándo? "  
"Tú sólo regresa, hay tiempo. Te daré una contraseña para reconocerte. ¿Cómo te llamas? "  
"No tengo nombre. "  
"Entonces la contraseña será 'Trowa'. Siendo un nombre tan público, no hay peligro de sospechas. "  
Trowa aún no entendía, pero sabía que al menos ahora era importante para alguien, aunque sólo fuera eventual. Prometió volver en cuanto terminara su viaje para ayudar en aquella misión.  
/ Trowa… tiene un sonido agradable…ojalá y fuera mío.../

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Conoció a otro científico en el cuarto asteroide:  
"¿Por qué hay tantas personas que son científicos? "  
"Pero cada uno se dedica a una cosa diferente. ¿Ves? Yo hago programación avanzada. "  
"Hay otro que también hace programas. "  
"Son diferentes. Los míos son los mejores, pueden predecir cosas, no solamente organizar tareas. Son seres inteligentes. "  
Trowa tenía muchas dudas. Hasta donde él sabía, solamente quienes estaban vivos podían ser inteligentes y pensar. Eso era lo que había aprendido con los otros científicos. Por lo visto este se envanecía de sus creaciones.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Qué es lo que tú haces en esta misión? "  
"Yo reparo todo lo que se rompa. "  
"¿Por qué tiene que haber alguien especial para reparar las cosas? "  
"Porque en cualquier momento lo que mis compañeros están haciendo puede ser atacado por el enemigo. "  
Trowa nunca había pensado en los enemigos de esta misión. Sabía que siempre que una persona pensaba una cosa, había otra que la contradecía. Pero así es la gente mayor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En el último asteroide, conoció a un hombre diferente. Vestía con traje militar, y estaba en una casa enorme y lujosa, no en los cuartos metálicos y pulcros en los que vivían los científicos.  
"¿Quién eres tú? "  
"Yo soy un General. Me encargo de dirigir grandes ejércitos que controlan a quienes se rebelan en las Colonias. ¿De dónde vienes tú? "  
"De una Colonia. "  
"Entonces seguramente ya la conquistó mi ejército. "  
Con este hombre volvió a pensar en Midii. Haberla dejado sola, con sólo una navaja para defenderse. Pero ella tenía un lugar al cual regresar. Él ya no podría volver a su Colonia, ya no era un lugar grato.  
Antes de irse, Trowa lo consideró y le preguntó por un buen lugar para visitar. El General le habló de la Tierra, de los hombres que vivían ahí. El mismo General era originario de la Tierra, y como las Colonias se habían creado con recursos de la Tierra, tenían derecho de conquistarlos y dominarlos.  
Trowa sintió como si algo ardiera en su pecho al escucharlo hablar así de las Colonias. Decidió irse de ese lugar de inmediato.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al llegar a la Tierra, se encontró en medio del desierto, un lugar no muy diferente y no muy lejos de donde había encontrado a Quatre.  
"Buenos días", le dijo a un hombre que pasaba por ahí.  
"Buenos días", le respondió.  
"¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a los hombres? "  
"¿Para qué quieres encontrar a los hombres? Tú no pareces de por aquí. "  
"Vengo de una Colonia en el espacio. Los hombres son lo único que conozco y que sigo sin comprender. Se está muy solo en el desierto. "  
"No cambia si estás con los hombres. Menos si no les permites entrar. "  
"¿Entrar a dónde? "  
"Tú sabes, dejarlos que te conozcan. "  
"Una vez lo intenté. Pero no funcionó. Y nadie quiere conocerme realmente. Si uno no quiere conocer algo, lo olvida después de un tiempo. Siempre he estado solo ahora que lo pienso. "  
"Si quieres aprender de los hombres, hay que saber entrar en ellos. Y tal vez después se den cuenta de que realmente quieren conocerte y ya no te olviden, hay que darles una oportunidad. Si no quieres, no hay mucho más que hacer en la Tierra. Siempre puedes volver a tu Colonia, te puedo dejar ahí cuando vaya regreso, mi hermana se casa con un General. Pero también te podría llevar a un mejor lugar. "  
"¿Dónde es ese lugar? "  
"No puedo explicarlo, sólo puedo mostrártelo. Orbita alrededor de las Colonias. Te aseguro que ahí no tendrás más dolor. Y al menos tendrás algo qué hacer."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trowa caminó y cada día se sentía más solo. Hasta que llegó a una ciudad. Caminó y se encontró con muchas personas. Pero no podía acercarse a ninguna de ellas.  
Siguió su camino, hasta que vio a varios niños entrar a un lugar. Se acercó, y vio un jardín lleno de niños y niñas. Había muchas de ellas, y habrá sido por el tiempo que había pasado desde que salió de su Colonia, pero todas ellas se le hacían iguales a Midii. Más o menos del mismo tamaño, con grandes ojos y cabello largo. Él sólo había conocido a una sola niña en toda su vida. ¡Y aquí se encontró con docenas de ellas! A sus ojos, en ese momento, todas eran iguales entre sí, iguales a Midii.  
Todas iban muy bien peinadas, con vestidos planchados y rubor en las mejillas. A Midii le daría mucha envidia, ella lo intentaba todos los días, pero las condiciones del lugar donde vivía no le favorecían.  
Trowa había pensado que Midii era la única niña así. Incluso, que era la única en el mundo. Pero resulta que había tantas de ellas ahí en la Tierra. Y aún no había visto el fin del planeta, como en otros había podido recorrer de una sola mirada. Sólo podía pensar en cuántas otras niñas más habría.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fue entonces que conoció a la cirquera.  
"Buenos días. "  
"Buenos días", respondió Trowa, pero no veía a nadie.  
"Estoy aquí, debajo del manzano. "  
Trowa se acercó, vio a otra niña, mayor que él, escondiéndose bajo el árbol.  
"¿Qué haces ahí, quién eres? "  
"Me oculto. Soy una cirquera. Me llamo Catherine. ¿Tú quién eres? "  
"Soy ... Uhm... vengo del espacio. "  
"Me han hablado del espacio. Estuve ahí un tiempo. Pero hubo una guerra, y mis padres y mi hermano murieron. Entonces vine a la Tierra. "  
"Sigue hablándome. Juega conmigo. "  
"No puedo jugar contigo. Tengo que volver al circo. Pero ven conmigo. "  
"¿Para qué? "  
"Para domesticarte. Puedes vivir entre los hombres, pero nunca estar domesticado. "  
"¿Qué significa 'domesticar'? "  
"Significa 'estrechar lazos'. Tú no eres para mí más que un muchacho más entre millones. Yo no soy para ti más que otra niña entre millones. Pero si te domestico, podrás ser único para mí. Podrás ser como mi hermano. "  
Así, Trowa se dejó domesticar y encontró un lugar para él dentro del circo. Trabajaba como payaso, aunque fuera el único payaso en la historia que no sonreía durante sus actuaciones, y cuidaba a los animales. Descubrió que muchas veces, ellos lo entendían mejor que las personas. Podría decirse que él había domesticado a los leones, se habían acostumbrado a él y lo esperaban cada día para que les llevara la comida.  
Él se había acostumbrado a Catherine, ella se hacía cargo de él como si realmente fuera su hermano menor. La esperaba cada tarde después del espectáculo y ella había hecho un rito de la comida que compartían. No era buena cocinera, pero se esforzaba lo mejor que podía, después de todo, ya no solamente ella era quien comería lo que hiciera.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pero llegó el día en que Trowa sintió la necesidad de irse. Nunca había podido permanecer en un lugar por mucho tiempo, y aunque el circo se movía constantemente, él sentía que ya era hora de seguir su camino, y siempre había preferido estar solo. Sin embargo, sentía que algo lo unía al circo, como si lo conociera de antes, igual que a esta muchacha. Realmente no quería irse, pero una parte de sí mismo sabía que aún tenía muchas cosas que ver en la Tierra.  
"Debo irme ahora hermana", dijo Trowa un buen día. Se había acostumbrado a llamarla así, la relación que había entre ellos había crecido de amistad a algo que ambos sabían era un amor filial. "Gracias por cuidar de mí hasta ahora. Ya sé lo que significa ser 'domesticado'. Pero debo irme a seguir conociendo a los hombres. "  
"¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerte? No, no creo. Pero antes ve a ver a las niñas de la escuela y vuelve y dime qué es lo que viste. Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte. "  
Trowa volvió al lugar donde había conocido a su ahora hermana, y observó a todas las niñas mientras salían de clases. Entonces regresó, y Catherine le reveló un secreto.  
"Sólo con el corazón de puede ver bien, lo esencial es invisible para los ojos. Piénsalo Trowa. "  
"Lo haré. Adiós hermana. Y gracias por todo. "  
Pensó en eso mientras se alejaba del circo. Sabía que no pasaría mucho antes de que Catherine lo olvidara. Siguió pensando y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que todas se veían iguales, ninguna niña era igual a Midii, porque ninguna lo había lastimado como ella, y al mismo tiempo, había llegado a la Tierra y a ser como era gracias a todo lo que le había ocurrido antes. Y él tenía que hacerse cargo de sus heridas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un día, Quatre vio a Trowa hablando con alguien en medio del desierto, cerca de una pared.  
"Una vez estuve ahí", dijo Trowa, "Pero no estoy seguro de cómo regresar. "  
"Ya te dije que yo te llevaré. Si además ya sabes lo que vas a hacer será todo más fácil. "  
"¿Tú también ya sabes lo que vas a hacer? "  
"Sí, yo tendré una misión muy importante. "  
"¿Y después? "  
"No lo sé. No había pensado en eso, solo en lo que iba a hacer. "  
"Yo viví con mercenarios mucho tiempo. Tampoco pensaba más allá del día actual. Pero alguno de ellos me dijo alguna vez que lo único que una persona necesita es alguien a quien amar. Si no puedes darle eso, dale una esperanza. Y si tampoco puedes darle eso, dale al menos algo qué hacer. "  
"Creo que entramos en la última categoría. Pero ya habrá tiempo después para esperanzas y esas cosas. "  
"¿Tú crees? "  
Quatre se acercaba, intentando escuchar la conversación. No entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando, pero sentía que no era muy seguro que Trowa estuviera conversando con un extraño. Aunque, claro, eso era lo que los había acercado en primer lugar. Cuando llegó, aquél extraño se había ido ya.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ahora tenían sed. Después de días y días en el desierto, Quatre comenzaba a preocuparse de que no podía reparar su auto, y se le estaban terminando las provisiones y el agua. Trowa no había comido nada desde que lo encontró, y tampoco había tomado agua. Pero parecía que también a él le estaba afectando el calor. Ambos tenían un gusto especial por el desierto, aunque Trowa pareciera alguien que apenas lo había conocido, y que Quatre pareciera que nunca había sido tocado por el sol.  
Buscaron un pozo, apoyándose el uno en el otro a lo largo del camino. Entonces Quatre le contó cosas de sí mismo a Trowa, así como este había compartido sus recuerdos con él. Quatre había sentido mucha pena al saber que Trowa no había tenido un nombre sino hasta hace poco.  
Quatre le contó acerca de sus hermanas, de su casa en medio del desierto, del tiempo que le contaron que había vivido en las Colonias, solamente poco después de que fue creado en un tubo a petición de su padre, y de cómo su padre se oponía a muchas de las ideas que él tenía. El hombre quería que le siguiera los pasos y fuera un negociante importante. Pero Quatre siempre había tenido afición por la música, y no creía poder llegar a ser alguien como su padre, responsable y serio.  
Encontraron un pozo, y bebieron.  
"¿Sabes? Cuando llegué a la Tierra, caí muy cerca de aquí. "  
"Es sorprendente cómo puedes orientarte en medio de un desierto. "  
"Cuando has tenido que hacerlo desde siempre, no es tan difícil. "  
"Cierto. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo llegaste? "  
"Mucho tiempo. Estuve más tiempo del que debía con el circo. Pero mañana será hora de regresar. Fue una promesa después de todo."  
Quatre guardó silencio por un momento.  
"¿Es posible que nos volvamos a encontrar? Quiero conocerte mejor."  
"Ya te he contado todo lo que tenía que contarte."  
"Pero yo quiero saber también qué es lo que piensas. Qué es lo que sientes. Y también quiero que me conozcas."  
"Es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso."  
"Es la primera vez que encuentro a alguien como tú."  
Trowa pensó por un momento, apretó los labios y frunció el ceño.  
"¿No está bien?", preguntó Quatre, "¿Está mal que quiera estar contigo? "  
"Está bien, yo también quiero estar contigo. Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? "  
"El que me dejes estar. "  
"Quiero estar contigo, pero tengo que irme ahora. ¿Sabes? La próxima vez que nos encontremos, podríamos ser enemigos. "  
Quatre se congeló ante la posibilidad. Después de todo, Trowa venía de una Colonia, y Quatre vivía en la Tierra, aunque hubiera nacido en el espacio.  
"O tal vez", siguió Trowa "la próxima vez que nos encontremos yo te habré olvidado. O podrías no recordarme. Eso es lo más seguro."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El resto del día, Quatre no pudo apartar de sus pensamientos la posibilidad de que Trowa se fuera y lo dejara. Peor aún, que lo olvidara.  
"Esta noche no me busques. No estaré ya"  
"Yo no quiero dejarte ir. "  
"Entonces no me olvides. Dime que no lo harás, aunque sea una promesa que no puedas cumplir. "  
"Tú tampoco me olvides. " Trowa no contestó.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esa noche, en lugar de reunirse los dos para dormir como lo habían hecho hasta entonces, Trowa desapareció. Quatre lo buscó por todos lados, y lo encontró cerca del pozo donde habían bebido. Se acercó acelerando su paso, y llegó a su lado justo en el momento en que Trowa subía a una nave. Alguien lo esperaba dentro. Apresuró el paso.  
"¿Qué es lo que haces? "  
"Solamente estoy volviendo al lugar del que provengo. "  
Quatre sentía que podía llorar en esos momentos. No podía evitarlo. Sentía que estaba perdiendo algo muy valioso, como si su mejor amigo estuviera muriendo.  
Trowa sonrió. Levantó una mano para tocar la cara de Quatre y limpió sus lágrimas, en un gesto muy íntimo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No supo en qué momento se había dormido, pero cuando Quatre despertó, estaba de regreso en su jeep. Sentía en la cara los caminos de las lágrimas secas. Intentó recordar qué era lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Pudo haberse soltado a llorar nuevamente cuando no encontró a Trowa, pero recordó sus palabras antes de irse:  
/ Creo que sí regresaré por ti. Volveré en el caballo que me dibujaste. Pero ahora tengo que irme. Aunque no te recuerde, sé que volveré a encontrarte como ahora te encontré. No existen las casualidades, solamente lo inevitable. /

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quatre pudo terminar de reparar su auto, y regresó a su casa en el desierto. Muchas de sus hermanas estaban preocupadas por él. Y él podía volver a ser el niño malcriado que siempre había sido en su casa.

Partió con su padre una vez más por negocios. Le dijo que ya iba siendo hora de que conociera mejor el comercio en el espacio, que era la parte más fuerte de la empresa. El destino era la Colonia L4. Se sorprendió cuando ahí se encontró a un hombre con bata, un instructor que su padre había contratado para él. En secreto y después de valorar sus habilidades, lo invitó a formar parte de una misión secreta muy seria. Debía proteger a las Colonias.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -FIN -

* * *

**  
N/A:** No importa si fue hace más de un mes. No importa si cada vez hay mayor disancia entre un encuentro y otro. Tampoco interesa que lo que me hayas dado no vaya conmigo. Después de todo ¿cómo ibas a saber, si no te digo nada de mí? Prefiero llenar mi oscuridad con tu voz. Está bien que hayas querido darme un "carnero". Pero eso no soy yo, yo no creo en constelaciones. Las estrellas sirven para algo más. Para guiar a la gente. Por eso, mi nuevo "carnero" no significaba nada para mí hasta que le puse tu nombre. 


End file.
